Low cost microprocessors and electronics have enabled the increased granularity of control systems in lighting and energy management controls. Traditionally, while lighting systems have utilized a central panel with breaker or relay controls to switch or dim a circuit of lighting, today's systems are incorporating smart, solid state lighting fixtures, sensors, keypads, and a plethora of other devices. As systems have moved from a centralized control methodology, to an addressable topology, the number of devices in a system has increased dramatically. As many as 30,000 digital, addressable devices may be present in a building's lighting or energy management system.
In order to properly program these systems having numerous devices, a commissioning agent must first “address” these devices which may include associating a digital address to each of the devices and determining a physical location of each of the devices. In one example, this can be done via a visual/optical method, such as flashing an LED or another light source at the light fixture that identifies the device associated with the digital address and provides its location. In another example, this can also be completed by a physical method, such as pushing a button on the device that emits a signal or reading an RFID tag on the device, and accordingly associating the device with a location on a map of the floor. Once these devices are addressed and located, a control system design can then be implemented in order to instruct the devices to dynamically react to the buildings occupants in a certain manner. In all of these circumstances, said commissioning process can be time consuming and complicated. Thus, there is a need for a technology that addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies.